


From games to love

by Writer_Lot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Romance, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Lot/pseuds/Writer_Lot
Summary: How a unexpected game of seven minutes in heaven went to a whole love story
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. An interesting night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever written fanfic. I hope you like it, any tips are welcome. English is not my first language so there will probabbly be some mistakes. Enjoy!

It was Friday evening. Harry was studying in the library. The moment he was done Ron and Hermione came in. They asked him to go to the party, at which he said no. Harry just wanted to sleep. But his friends didn’t take no for an answer and convinced him to go, because next minute they all were in the common room. All the 8th graders (and some younger ones) were invited and it was pretty busy from the beginning. Harry was sitting on the couch by himself the whole night not doing much, at most he drank a little and spoke to some of his friends. Nothing exiting was going on.  
But the moment Pansy and Hermione got the attention that all changed. The girls were dating for a few months now. After Hermione and Ron broke up they both found a new partner. Hermione was interested in Pansy and Ron in Padma. They both found their happiness. They were also the only ones that knew about Harry’s sexuality. Harry told them he was bi-sexual the moment that Ron found Padma. He thought his secret was save with them but these Friday night party’s got him to doubt that. 

Pansy told everyone that they were going to play seven minutes in heaven. Because it is a muggle game Hermione explained it. A couple people that did not want to play got up and left but the majority stayed. Harry wanted to go too but that did not happen. Ron stopped him and got him to play. 

Fast forward couples were going in to several different rooms. Pansy and Hermione, Ron and Padma, Ginny and Blaise, Neville and Luna. Pansy and Hermione came back with some switched clothing, Ron had lipstick all over him, Ginny and Blaise both had swollen lips and Luna had love bites all over her. When all the actual couples had gone in Pansy started to make some, with the help of everyone in the circle. Blaise thought it would be a good idea to send his friend Draco in there. But before anyone could name a partner for Draco, Harry’s name was called. Pansy had said it which made Harry’s doubts come true. Hermione had told Pansy. And now Pansy thought it would be a good idea to pair him up with Draco.

Harry sat frozen on the couch and Draco was staring at him. Everyone in the circle was watching the two. Draco got up, still staring at Harry. When Harry didn’t move Ron pushed him in the direction of Draco. It was dead silence when they both stepped out of the common room into one of the bedrooms. Pansy screamed after them that they at least had to kiss. 

They shut the door behind them and sat on the bed. Harry with confusion on his face. Draco moved a little closer to him. They could both feel the tension between them. Draco looked Harry in the eyes and asked him with a soft tone, ‘Do you want to do this?’ Harry didn’t answer. Draco looked at Harry, scared of his answer. He analysed Harry and realised that all this time, he had a crush on Harry. He had a crush and now was his time to shine. This would probably be the only moment they would have like this.

After what felt like an eternity for Draco, Harry nodded. They both moved closer and pressed their lips together. Harry felt the warmth of Draco’s lips. He felt Draco’s tongue gliding over his lips and pushing to go in. Surprised with the firm actions of Draco, Harry opened his mouth. Their tongues exploring each other’s mouths. After what felt like an eternity of passionate kissing they backed away. With a blush on his cheeks Harry looked into Draco’s eyes. They were filled with lust. Draco went in for another kiss when they heard a knock on the door. The seven minutes were over. Having Draco looking at him with a disappointed face they left the bedroom. 

Stepping in the common room wasn’t easy for either of them. Everyone was looking to see a clue of what happened between them, not that anyone could see. They both went back to their original places and didn’t say anything for the rest of the night. Draco looking sad at what everyone was doing and Harry looking confused and in his own world.   
The moment almost everyone was too drunk to play they stopped, they all went to their rooms and went to sleep.


	2. A disappointing day

The next morning Harry woke up, for a couple seconds he didn’t remember yesterday. But then it hit him. Yesterday they had played seven minutes in heaven and Harry and Draco kissed. Harry didn’t know what he felt for Draco. But that wasn’t important in the moment. Harry felt his belly growl. Harry put his clothes on and stepped in the common room. That was where he found Draco, sitting in his robe with a cup of coffee. Harry didn’t know what to say, so he quickly went to the great hall to eat some breakfast. This action left Draco with a sad face. Draco thought he and Harry had shared a passionate moment together the night before, Harry ignoring him made him doubt that. 

The whole day went on, nothing special happened. Everyone was hung over, but still studied and made their homework. Harry and Draco didn’t speak to each other. Nothing different as normal, although their feelings weren’t the same as usual. The moment they had to work together on their homework for potions made it awkward. The whole way through neither of them said something. After that the day just went on.

In the evening there was another party, just like the night before. Draco was there hoping he would get to talk to Harry and spend some time together, but this wish did not come through. Harry went to bed, early. He was tired and didn’t want to have to interact with anyone. He turned down Ron’s offer to party and slept. Draco sat in the common room with his peers the whole night, hoping Harry would eventually come. It didn’t happen. When Pansy and Blaise went to sleep he got in his bed too. Not that he could sleep, but being in the common room wasn’t something he wanted. So he laid there until his eyes finally closed.


	3. More clarity

Draco woke up from a beautiful dream, only to be hit with reality. In his dream, he and Harry spoke and fell in love. In reality neither of those happened. He and Harry still hadn’t spoken. His only hope was that that would change today.  
Harry also woke up, not much later after Draco out of almost the same dream, but with a totally different feeling. Harry was confused, and not a bit. Harry dreamed about him confessing his feelings to Draco and them being together. Harry stayed in bed thinking about this for a couple minutes before getting up, his thinking did not get him any further as confusion.   
Just like Saturday Draco and Harry didn’t talk. They got together for their potion homework but didn’t say anything. Draco got more and more sad over the day. In the morning he thought he and Harry would talk eventually. So when it was some time in the afternoon and they still hadn’t talked, he went to Pansy. 

He told her everything, how they had kissed on Friday night, how he discover his feelings for Harry and how they hadn’t talked. Pansy calmed him down and told him that it would all get better. Draco went to study in de library, not knowing that Pansy directly went to her girlfriend. She and Hermione sat down and Pansy told her everything Draco had told her and they made a great plan to get them together. 

After dinner they got some drinks from the kitchen and announced that there would be a party (again). Even though most people didn’t think it would be a good idea they got almost everyone to the party. When the party was going for about an hour Hermione got Harry to join and not much later Pansy got Draco to go too. Their plan was working. They first enjoyed the party like nothing was happening. Then when people were getting bored they announced a new game. Truth or dare. First Hermione explained the game, and second Pansy explained the twist. Everyone would get a few drops of Veritaserum so no one could lie. 

They started. Pansy dared Lavender to kiss Hannah. Lavender dared Padma to give a lap dance to Ron after which she asked Hermione what the sexiest about Pansy was. The game was interesting to some, but boring to Harry, who hadn’t had any drinks. But soon the game would also be interesting to him too. When he picked dare he wasn’t expecting what Hermione dared him to do. Hermione dared him to French kiss Draco. Harry was in shock, that one of his best friends did this to him. He looked nervously at Draco. Draco was shocked to but was glaring at Pansy. Harry stood up and walked across the circle towards Draco. He sat on his knees in front of Draco. He got really close and whispered. ‘Are you okay with this?’ Draco nodded and Harry pressed his lips against Draco’s. Just like Friday night. Harry grabbed Draco’s soft silky hair and pulled him towards himself. Harry opened his mouth a bit and so did Draco. Their tongues swirling around each other. After about a minute Draco pulled away. 

After this kiss Harry was sure, he was sure about his feelings for Draco. But to not let anyone notice he quickly got back to his place and dared Blaise to tell his most embarrassing story. Not because he wanted to hear it, but just to take the attention off of himself. Harry was blushing, he looked at Draco and saw that his normally perfect even skin wasn’t either in that moment. Draco and Harry locked eyes and Harry hinted Draco to go to his room. Harry stood up and went, as unnoticed as possible. About ten minutes later Draco came in the room. No one had realised it. Harry patted on the bed just beside him to let Draco know he could sit if he wanted. 

Draco sat down and opened his mouth to start asking questions, but before he could say anything Harry gave him a kiss. He firmly pressed their lips together, answering all the questions Draco could possibly have. Their tongues fought inside their mouths, Draco pushed himself into Harry more every minute. Harry’s hands on Draco’s perfect skin. Both of them moving their hands all over each other. Draco’s hands into Harry’s messy hair, and Harry’s hands on Draco’s back. They kissed until their lips were sore. After which they fell asleep. Harry in Draco’s arms.


	4. During class

Harry woke up, it was late in the morning and he was laying in Draco’s arms. Harry was late. Harry had a lesson second period and he had just a couple minutes to get there. Harry got smoothly out of Draco’s arms, changed his clothes and ran to class. But not before writing a small note, which he put in Draco’s hand. 

Hi babe, if I can call you that. I didn’t want to wake you up because you were sleeping so peacefully. I had class so I left. See you 3rd period at potions. Hope you slept well. X 

About half an hour after Harry left Draco woke up. He was confused at first but when he remembered about the night before he got a smile on his face. When he read Harry’s note his smile grew even bigger. He got to his own room to change his clothes and pack his bag. He carefully hid the note from Harry and walked to his class. Not long after he sat down, Harry sat next to him. The whole lesson was only listening to the professor. Harry found that boring, so he wrote Draco another note. 

Have you slept well? 

Draco answered. 

Yes, it was wonderful. I loved last night, babe 

Harry smiled when he read that. He was happy. But because of his hurry this morning he did not have time to get rid of his huge bulge. And apparently Draco had noticed it too. 

I can see you were in a hurry; you are looking great. Mind if I help you a little? 

Harry was surprised, he blushed a bit and nodded. Without looking, Draco’s hand went to Harry’s leg. Touching his thighs and stroking his bulge. Which made it only bigger. His hand went quickly inside Harry’s pants. Grabbing it, Draco was surprised by the size. He closed his hand around it and moved it up and down over Harry’s length. Teasing the tip. Soft moans escaped from Harry’s mouth which only made Draco go faster. Breathing heavier with the minute Harry was about to come. Draco noticed that and slipped his hand out of the pants. Draco subtly dropped his pencil and went under the desk. Not knowing what was coming Harry gasped when he felt Draco’s mouth close around his throbbing member. Breathing heavier than before and quickly enough Harry came. Draco slipped back on his seat. 

They were both blushing and Harry wrote one last note before the lesson was finished. 

That was so hot. Didn’t know you had it in you. 

The bell rang and they both separated for the rest of the day. Following lessons and studying till it was late at night. Before going to sleep Harry slipped under his invisible cloak and went to Draco’s room. Trying not to scare Draco he let his cloak of. He gave him a soft and sensual kiss after which he quickly went to his own bed to sleep. Thinking about everything Draco had to offer.


	5. Study date

It was around 3 in the morning. Draco was wide awake. He could not sleep. Because of that he sneaked to Harry’s room. No one was awake. When he opened Harry’s door, he saw him sleeping. So peacefully. He loved the sight of it. He closed the door and stepped inside Harry’s bed. Laid his arms around him. He noticed that Harry had woken up. Not quite understanding what was happening. He looked at Draco, smiled a little and went back to sleep. So did Draco, cuddling Harry he fell asleep. 

The next morning, they both woke up around the same time. They cuddled for some minutes before getting out of bed. Because most people were awake already, they had to be careful. Hidden under Harry’s invisibility cloak is how Draco went back to his own room. 

After getting ready for the day. Harry realised that he did not have any classes together today. That’s when he decided to send a note to Draco. He went to the owl wing to get his note delivered to him. 

Hi babe. Loved seeing you this morning. Hope that will happen more often. See you in the library at 5 for some studying? X 

The whole day went as planned. Harry got to all his lessons on time, so did Draco. They both spend some time with some of their friends in their free periods. That was also the moment when Harry got some questions. He was talking to Ron and Hermione during lunch and they both had realised that they hadn’t seen Harry much since Friday. They had been in classes together but besides that they didn’t spend much time together. That was the moment Harry told his friends. He told them that he and Draco had something going on. 

Of course, Hermione was really supportive, Ron a bit less. Ron was mostly surprised by the fact that Harry and Draco got along. After he told them he also asked to tell no one and keep it a secret. He and Draco hadn’t had the time to talk about all of it, so their relationship was not official in any way. They only knew they liked each other. As good friends as Ron and Hermione are, they promised him to tell no one. Harry was relieved. He went to his last class before his study date with Draco. 

Draco was nervous. He was earlier done with his lessons as Harry, so he went to the library to study something before he would come. After sitting there for around for a bit Pansy sat across from him. Even though Hermione had promised not to tell anyone, she told Pansy. So, because of her knowledge she began to ask Draco some questions. She asked him what he had felt after his kisses with Harry on Friday and Sunday. Not knowing she knew he denied everything. Until she told that Hermione told her. His face became bright red. She laughed and told him it was no big deal. Then she asked what he was doing in the library, Draco always studied in his room. Because she already knew he told her that Harry would come soon. After that Pansy quickly went away, to not ruin anything. 

At 5, Harry came in the library to see Draco sitting there. He sat across and they started on some potion’s homework together. It was a lot, so it took about the whole night. Everyone was already gone the moment they were done. Neither of them had realised it. They went to Draco’s room, where they cuddled a bit and fell asleep.


	6. Under the stars

Next morning Harry went back to his own room with the invisibility cloak that was left there from the morning before. He loved sleeping in Draco’s arms. Luckily, he would see him with potions 5th period, and they had planned a date for the evening. 

Harry got ready for the day. Followed his lessons but couldn’t really focus on any of them. His thoughts drifted to Draco every time. So, when 5th period started Harry was really happy to see Draco again. From the look on his face he could see that Draco felt the same. A whole lesson full of notes passed along between them. 

Can’t wait for our date tonight 

Same, I’m happy to see you again and look at your beautiful face 

Draco blushed. But their attention for each other was broken very quickly after that. They had to brew a Felix Felicis, so they had to use all their concentration to do it wright. After the lesson their potion was close to what it was supposed to be, but because of some mistakes it would not do anything. After all, it was a hard potion to make. 

But neither of them was concerned about it. They only thought about their date that night. They followed some more classes before their date. Harry had freshened himself up a bit and had brought his invisibility cloak with him. He went to Draco’s room to pick him up. They were both nervous, they walked outside of the castle and went to sit under the stars. This whole time neither of them said a word. Harry scraped his throat and asked, ‘What are we?’ Draco waited to answer that question, he didn’t know what to say so he asked, ‘What do you want us to be?’ To what Harry said, ‘I want me to be yours and you to be mine.’ Harry was nervous for Draco’s answer, but it turned out great, because Draco said, ‘I’d like that too.’ 

Harry’s eyes lit up, he turned to Draco and he pushed his lips against Draco’s. He felt the warmth of their bodies come together and felt his love for Draco through his whole body. He slowly opened his mouth to let Draco in. He moved his hand and held Draco’s hand. With the other hand he rested on Draco’s hip. Draco’s hand moved to Harry’s cheek. Their tongues softly turned around each other. They kissed passionately. Draco softly bit on Harry’s bottom lip. Harry’s hand let go of Draco’s and moved it on his hip, just like his other hand. Draco did the same. Harry moved a bit and sat on Draco’s lap. Getting more into the kiss, moving his hands to the back of Draco’s head and through his beautiful silky hair. Even though the kisses they had were incredible, this one was the best. When they both pulled away, they had to catch a breath. Their whole faces glowed. They laid under the stars together for some time before going to bed. 

They slept together in Draco’s room, snuggling and kissing some more. When it was midnight, they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	7. Love with wet hair

They woke up in the same position they fell asleep in the night before. They cuddled some more before getting out of bed. Harry went to the shower after which Draco followed him. In the shower they were both getting hard, rubbing their bodies against each other and allowing each other to feel their bodies. Harry kissed Draco’s neck and went down from there. Letting a trail of kisses on his body. From his neck down his chest to his thighs. 

He teased Draco a bit, before touching his hard member making Draco moan. He slowly put his hand around it. Moving it up and down over the whole shaft. He put it in his mouth and licked the tip with his tongue. Taking his whole length in and out, going further every time. Feeling Draco’s member down his throat, sucking it till the balls. Harry’s deep throating made Draco moan and breath heavier. Making it harder and bigger every time. Then suddenly Harry stopped. He got up and kissed Draco, allowing him to taste himself. 

Draco slowly pushed a finger into Harry, sliding in and out, making it easier with every push. Then he slowly put a second finger in, repeating the same process. Harry was letting it all happen. At first, he was shocked, it was weird, but every time Draco’s fingers got in and out it got nicer. Harry was super horny because of it. After the third finger went in, he turned around. Draco put his member against Harry, slowly pushing inside. The moment he was all in he waited a little, letting Harry get used to this. 

Harry didn’t want to wait. He put his hands on the wall he was facing, ready to take Draco all inside him. He began to move his hips a little, letting Draco know it was okay to move. So, Draco began, moving in and out, getting faster and deeper every time till he fully filled Harry with his member. Harry taking Draco’s whole length with pleasure. Harry began to moan louder every thrust Draco made, making Draco go very fast. They were both loving it, the intimacy and the passion was all around them. Draco was getting close, moaning loud, which made Harry moan even louder. First Draco came, Harry close after that surprised by the feeling of getting filled completely. 

Harry turned around looking at Draco’s beautiful face, blushing from this hot interaction between the two. They let the water flow on their bodies, rinsing of the come. As a finishing touch Harry left a mark on the side of Draco’s neck. They both got out of the shower. Got dressed and packed their bags. They met again at the great hall for some food. When Harry saw Draco, he smiled at seeing the beautiful mark he left behind. After their meal they separated again, not seeing each other till night-time. Harry’s day wasn’t that interesting, but Draco’s was. 

He was sitting in class next to Blaise. Blaise had seen the mark and started to ask questions. Draco denied everything not knowing if he and Harry would make it public. After confidently denying all Blaise’s questions it stopped. After this Draco’s day wasn’t interesting either. He did notice that the whole day people were looking at his neck, questioning who did it, but no one figured it out. At least, no one that didn’t know already. 

After a whole busy day of learning, classes, questions and suspicious looks Draco got in his bed. He almost fell asleep, until the door opened. It was Harry, he had sneaked though the common room, hoping no one would see it, because he didn’t have the invisibility cloak. That, he left the night before at Draco’s. He snuggled into Draco’s warm arms and fell asleep, totally in love.


	8. Waking up

The next morning, they were till sleeping peacefully when Harry heard a knock on the door. Blaise was waiting for Draco to come to the common room. They would eat breakfast together. But Harry hadn’t realised that it was Blaise who woke them up. A bit dazed was how Harry answered the knock on the door. ‘Hey Ron, sorry I’ll be down in a minute. Harry wasn’t fully awake yet and thought Ron was waiting for him. He quickly put on his clothes again and went outside the door. There he saw Blaise. Harry’s whole face turned red. Blaise was shocked. ‘So, you and Draco?’ Harry nodded, not looking at all the faces in the common room that were turned his way. 

It was pretty awkward with Harry alone there, but it didn’t get better when Draco came outside in his robe. He didn’t realise it either and was shocked when he saw Harry and everyone looking at them. Draco quickly ran back to is room, Harry running after him. They got in bed and talked a little. ‘So, I guess our relationship is public now?’ Draco asked. ‘Yeah, I think so... pretty awkward. I’m sorry we had to let everyone find out this way...’ Harry said. ‘It’s okay, sooner or later we had to tell them...’ Draco replied. 

They snuggled some more before getting ready. When they were both done, they walked outside the room together hand in hand. Everyone was looking at them, again. Draco turned to Harry and pressed their lips together, letting everyone know that they were indeed a couple. The people in the common room began to clap. They both hadn't come out yet, so that and their relationship was a shock for everyone, a good shock. 

Fast forward the whole school knew and no one would look up if the couple was together. They could now publicly love each other without scared of anyone finding out. So that was what they did. After all of this, their relationship only got better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. My first fanfiction ever written. I hope you like it! If you have some tips or just want to say something about it, I would love to read it in the comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
